Quality Time Under the New Moon
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Kagome has to study for a test on Monday, but Inuyasha comes to stay because of the new moon.
1. Inuyasha the Pig

Quality Time Under the New Moon

I woke up after feeling someone stirring next to me.  As I turned my body around, my eyes rested on Inuyasha sleeping peacefully at my side.  I stared at his face enjoying the look of serenity I saw there.  I found myself stroking his black locks and I saw a genuine smile appear on his lips.  It's strange how things happen sometimes.  I wasn't expecting him to show up today.  In fact I was driving myself half mad trying to study for a history test that I had on Monday. 

**Flashback**

It was about four in the afternoon on Saturday and I decided to take my studies outside.  It was a beautiful day and I could no longer stand being stuck in the house anymore.  I chose to sit under the old tree, not far from the Bone Eater's Well.  It had always been my favorite shady spot since I was a child.  The grass was cool under my legs and I leaned back against the tree for support.  The breeze played with my hair as I tried to find where I was in my reading.  By coincidence we were studying about Feudal Japan (funny isn't it?) and I was actually caught up in what I was reading.  I so was captivated by my history text that I didn't notice Inuyasha standing at my feet.  Only when he tapped my shoe with his foot did I realize he was there.  As I looked up at him staring down at me, I couldn't hide my surprise. 

"How long have you been standing there," I asked. 

"I don't know.  I don't have one of those things you wear on your wrist." 

"It's called a watch Inuyasha.  How long ago did you come up through the well?  I didn't sense that you were here." 

"It wasn't that long ago.  I was sitting in this tree before you came out.  I guess you were too busy reading that book to notice that I was here." 

"Well I do have to study.  I have a test on Monday and you know how important these things are to me.  I can't go shard hunting with you until after the test is over." 

"I didn't come here to drag you back with me, though I should.  I came here because tonight is the new moon and Miroku thought it best that I come here.  He thinks I'll be safer here.  Like I can't protect myself.  I'm not as defenseless as most humans." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Never mind," he mumbled under his breath. 

"So you want to stay here?" 

"I didn't say I wanted to.  It's more like I have to." 

"Well, if you don't want to get hurt then you should stay here.  It won't be that bad.  You can sleep in a guest room and there's plenty of food.  Maybe you don't like me all that much, but staying here is your only option.  Miroku was right." 

            He didn't reply.  He merely nodded and then stared intensely into my eyes.  I shivered a little under his gaze.  He never looked at me like that before.   

"Well?  Are you going to stand there all day?  Make yourself comfortable.  I need to read a bit more and then we can go inside and tell my mother the situation.  Is that okay?" 

 "Yeah, I guess." 

            Inuyasha sat next to me and leaned his head against the tree.  He was mere centimeters away from me and I felt a blush coming on, as my cheeks grew warm.  He didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't say anything.  It was quiet again and I took this opportunity to continue reading.  After a while I felt like someone was staring at me and I turned to Inuyasha only to get caught in his gaze once again.  

"Where did you get the idea that I don't like you," he asked softly, sounding as though he were embarrassed to be asking such a question. 

            I can't say I wasn't stunned by the question.  How could he ask such a thing?  Doesn't he realize how he treats me sometimes? 

"Well, I guess because you always yell at me or call me a stupid wench.  You constantly compare me to Kikyou.  You never seem to care about anything I have to say.  I'm merely a tool you use to get what you want and then when all is said and done, when my usefulness has expired, you'll cast me away." 

            He looked at me with a pained expression.  I immediately wished that I hadn't said anything when I saw the hurt in his eyes, but then maybe he would understand why I always have that same look of hurt when I'm with him in his time. 

"You really think I would do that to you?" 

"I don't know.  What else would you do?" 

            He looked at me thoughtfully and then he leaned forward.  I didn't know what to do.  My body wouldn't move and my heart started to beat wildly, like it was about to break free of my chest and fly away.  His face inched closer and closer to mine and I closed my eyes in anticipation, but before anything could happen I heard my grandfather call from a distance. 

"Oi, Kagome!  Come and eat before Souta eats it all." 

            Inuyasha quickly pulled away at the sound of my grandfather's voice and grudgingly crossed his arms with a snort, his face retuning to that scowl I know all too well.  I got up quickly and turned my head to hide my disappointment.  Then I dusted off the back of my skirt. 

"Why are you doing that?  There's nothing there," said Inuyasha. 

"I guess I'm just paranoid that's all.  And anyway, why were you looking?" 

"What are you talking about?  It's not like you have anything I'm interested in," he said with a flushed face. 

            I turned to face him and by this time he had gotten up.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" 

            His stomach rumbled and I smiled as his brow furrowed.  I guess that answered my question.  He frowned as if silently reprimanding his stomach for the embarrassment it caused.  I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.  As I glanced sideways at him I noticed a light tint of red creeping on to his cheeks.  Hasn't anyone ever held his hand?  We went into the kitchen and my mother was putting soup into Souta's bowl.   

"Mother?  Is it okay if Inuyasha spends the night here?  It's the night of another new moon." 

"Oh my is the new moon here already?  Well of course he can stay.  Souta, would you please get a chair for our guest?" 

"Wow, Inuyasha is going to spend the night?  Cool!" 

Souta rushed around to get Inuyasha a chair as well as a bowl and some chopsticks.  Inuyasha looked at me for a moment.  He seemed angry about something.  Souta put the chair between his chair and mine because he wanted to sit next to Inuyasha too.  Today was just going to be a quick meal of Ramen, but my mother also made a salad to go with it.  Souta asked him a bazillion questions, which is only natural for a boy his age, but Inuyasha's look of irritation quickly changed to a look of joy when my mother placed a bowl of hot noodles in front of him.  He quickly started scarfing down his food. 

"Inuyasha, please mind your manners," I exclaimed as he sent stray noodles flying through the air. 

            He gave me a poisonous glare and continued eating at record pace, which made me really mad.  I jumped out of my seat and put my hand on my hips. 

"OSUWARI!" 

            Inuyasha went down with a thud and his bowl of noodles landed on his head.  Even though his face was plastered to the ground I could picture the vein popping out of his head in sheer anger.  He pulled himself from the ground and jumped to his feet.  Then before I knew it his face was right in front of mine. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" 

"BECAUSE YOU WERE EATING LIKE A PIG!" 

"Please calm down you two.  Kagome, Inuyasha is a guest in our home and there was no reason to do that," my mother said.

            We both sat down and Inuyasha smirked at me triumphantly.  He makes me so mad when he does that, but he also looked kind of cute. 

**The flashback is still going.  I'll let you know when that's done.  Hope you liked it.


	2. Hide and Seek

After dinner mom and I cleared the dishes and grandpa went off to his workshop with out a word.  He was working to restore an ancient family manuscript and because he was working so hard on it, it left him a bit cranky sometimes.  Souta stayed in his seat, waiting for Inuyasha to do something.  Inuyasha is kind of like a big brother for Souta and though he may not realize it, he's had a huge impact on my brother's life.  When I was done helping my mom I took a seat across from the boys.  Inuyasha was staring off into space and he looked really bored.  I couldn't blame him because I couldn't think of anything to do.  What would you do if a dog demon came to spend the night?  

We sat for a while before I noticed that Inuyasha was going through his transformation.  Silver hair turned black and golden eyes turned a deep dark blue.  His dog like ears disappeared and human ones were positioned on either side of his face partially hidden by his dark locks.  He snorted, as though disgusted by what had happened.  Meanwhile, Souta was shocked.  He had never seen human Inuyasha and was amazed.

"Wow!  Is that still Inuyasha?"

"Yes, that's still him Souta.  Now please don't stare.  It's not nice."

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was cool."

            Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table and both Souta and I jumped in our seats in surprise.  He looked directly into Souta's eyes scowling.

"Cool?  You think this is cool?  Every month this happens to me and I can't stand it!  I hate being so weak and I hate the fact that everyone finds it so interesting.  It's not fun and it's not cool!"

            Souta's eyes glistened with tears.  He got up from his seat and ran out of the room trying his best to hide tears that I knew were there.  I also stood up and gave Inuyasha the iciest glare I could muster.  Yes, I understood that his transformation was a sensitive subject, but did he have to yell at poor Souta like that?  I turned my back on Inuyasha and left the kitchen.  I heard him get up from his seat and his footsteps followed me out into the living room.  

"Kagome?"

            I didn't answer him.  How dare he!  Did he think he could just walk into my house, yell at my brother, and then act like nothing happened?  Baka!  I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I thought I was going to turn to mush.  Why is it that I can't stay mad?  He was so rude, but I just couldn't keep up the angry façade.  Of course, that didn't mean I was going to let him get away with what he did.  I'd just make him apologize.

"Kagome, please answer me."

            I turned and looked at him and I saw concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at him.  I'm always edgy on nights like this.  If you tell me where he went, I'll apologize."

            What did he say?  Did he just say he would apologize?  I didn't even have to push him into it.  He just decided of his own free will. I guess I must have looked shocked because Inuyasha was laughing at my expression.

"Are you really that surprised?  There are times when I can admit I'm wrong.  Of course, no one else needs to know that right?"

"Huh?  Uh yeah."

"So where did he go?"

"He probably went to his room.  It's the room to the right of mine."

"Alright."

            He started walking towards the stairs, but before going up he had one last thing to say.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"I really am sorry.  After all of the hospitality you and your family had shown me, it was wrong to act the way I did.  My mother would have been pretty angry if she saw how I've been behaving these days."

            He smiled and then walked up the stairs to Souta's room.  It was rare that he said anything about his mother.  It must have been the affects of the new moon.  He seems to get more sentimental and is able to share his emotions with more freedom during that one night each month.  I decided to follow him upstairs.  I wanted to hear what he was going to say to my brother.  I didn't think of it as spying, more like sisterly concern.  I stood by Souta's doorway and took a quick peek.  Both Inuyasha and Souta were sitting on the floor looking out the window.  Then Inuyasha started talking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that.  You're not used to seeing me transform so I guess it might be interesting for a kid your age."

"I'm sorry I stared.  I probably made you uncomfortable right?" 

"A little.  You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"How come you hate being human?"

"I feel vulnerable.  In my time you need to be strong to survive.  Humans are usually easy targets for youkai and I've made plenty of enemies during my lifetime.  In this form I would be easy prey."

"And Kagome keeps going back there?  I didn't realize my sister was so brave."

"Kagome is tougher than you think. She's seen plenty of battles.  What I think is funny is how she can help fight a youkai with no problem, but if she sees a bug or a worm, she'll scream like someone was killing her."

"Yeah, Kagome never did like bugs.  I remember one time I put a grasshopper on her stomach while she was laying down and she screamed so loud that the neighbors rushed over to see what was wrong."

            Inuyasha and Souta started laughing.  I clenched my fists in anger.  So they were laughing at me huh?  He goes to apologize and then he and Souta bond by having a laugh at my expense.  I was fuming, but then Souta asked Inuyasha a question that caught me off guard.

"Inuyasha?  Do you like my sister?"

"Like her?"

"Yeah, you know.  Like her.  Kinda the way a boyfriend likes his girlfriend."

            Inuyasha sat there for a little bit.  Would he tell Souta how he felt about me?  Would I really find out whether Inuyasha cared about me?

"I'm not sure.  Besides I don't think it's something I should be talking about with her little brother."

"Well, I was just gonna say that if you like her you better tell her.  She's been hanging around with this guy named Houjo I think she kinda likes him."

            I blushed in embarrassment.  I heard Inuyasha catch a breath.  What was Souta trying to do?  Houjo-kun and I aren't like that.    

"That's not any of my business anyway."

            With a snort he stood up and it seemed the scowl had returned to his face.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hm"

"I'm bored, lets play hide and seek."

"Huh?  What's that?"

"I'll show you.  Let's go get Kagome first."

            Souta got up and was about to lead Inuyasha out of the room.  I had to get out of there before they found out I was listening so I ran to my room and quietly closed the door.

"Let me see if she's in her room," said Souta outside my door.

            Souta knocked and I grabbed a book to make it look like I was studying.

"Come in."

            The door opened and Souta appeared with a grin on his face.

"Inuyasha apologized to me.  He was really nice too.  Do you want to play hide and seek with us?"

"Hm.  I guess that could be fun.  It'll be more interesting to play because Inuyasha's demon senses are gone for the time being.  Okay, let's go."

            I put my book down and went out into the hall with Souta.  Inuyasha looked at me.  His expression was almost unreadable.  It looked like a mixture of anger and jealousy.  He couldn't be mad about Houjo could he?  After all he loved Kikyou right?  We went down stairs and outside.  Souta explained the rules to Inuyasha

"You can only hide on the shrine grounds.  The first person you find and catch has to help you look for everyone else.  When all the players are found, the first person that got caught is it so it's their turn to seek while everyone hides."

"That sounds easy.  I could probably find you two easily even if I am human."

"Oh yeah," I said, "Well then you can be it first.  Cover your eyes and count to twenty slowly.  Then come and find us.  No peeking!"

"Feh," was Inuyasha's only reply, but he did as he was told.

            As Inuyasha counted Souta and I ran to hide.  I chose to hide around the back of our house.  There were two big bushes I could hide behind and with his human sight he might not find me for a while.  Unfortunately, his senses of smell, sight, and hearing were still much better that an average human's.  With in a matter of minutes I heard Inuyasha approaching the bushes.

"Oi Kagome.  I know you're there.  You might as well come out."

            I debated.  Should I stay and get caught or run and prolong the inevitable.  My competitive side took over and I did the latter.  I ran as fast as I could towards the hill in the distance and Inuyasha was hot on my trail.  After a while my lungs were screaming for air.  As I made it to the top of the hill Inuyasha pounced and I was toppled over.  We ended up rolling down the hill and when we reached the bottom he was on top of me.  He stared into my eyes and I blushed.  Thankfully it was dark and he didn't see.  

"I caught you," he said breathlessly.


	3. Play Acting for Buyo

I just wanted to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews.  I really appreciate it.  I hope you like the next chapter.  I had fun writing it.

I couldn't move.  I couldn't think straight.  What do I say?  What am I supposed to do?  I've never been in a situation like this with a boy.  He was so close, so very close.  I could feel his breath on me as it warmed my skin.  He stared into my eyes with a look that I couldn't place.  Then to my astonishment he leaned closer to me.  Both my mind and heart raced as his lips neared mine.  Was he going to kiss me?  My Kami what do I do?  Suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine.  He gave sweet kiss on the lips, nothing forceful or invasive.  It was a simple gesture, yet it was full of emotion.  As he lifted his head up he looked at me once again.  I knew I was blushing a bit, but I smiled at him.  He got up and helped me to my feet.  Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me as tightly as I could.  He didn't tense up as I expected, instead he calmly stayed in my arms and returned the gesture, putting his arms around me as well.  

It was all so clear to me.  I love him with all of my heart, but if he still loves Kikyou then my feelings would be misplaced.  Why does this have to be so hard?  I knew that if he had to choose between Kikyou and I, he would choose her.  But then why did he even allow himself to be tender with me and not expect me to have feelings toward him in return.  My mind became riddled with doubt as to what his intentions were.  Perhaps he was acting like this because of the new moon.  Once morning came he would probably act as though nothing happened.  That thought really hurt.  I pulled away from him and he looked at me with a mixture of surprise and hurt, but I couldn't let that get to me.  I knew who his heart belonged to and it wasn't me.  I turned and started walking up the hill.  I knew Inuyasha hadn't started to follow yet so I turned to him, giving the cheeriest smile I could muster, and beckoned him to come with me.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to find Souta now.  If you want to win the game you have to find the last player."

            He simply nodded and ran to catch up with me.  It was as if he were waiting for me to give him permission to follow.  He walked beside me and we were finally back on shrine grounds.   Inuyasha easily found Souta and won the game.  As he and Souta relished in his easy victory, I somehow didn't feel like playing anymore.  I really depressed myself back there.  I told Inuyasha and Souta to play with out me and I went into the house.  In the kitchen I boiled some water for tea and went upstairs to change into my pajamas.  I went back down simply for my tea and made my way back up to my room.  Thankfully Buyo was there, lying lazily on my bed.  When I had no one else to talk to, I always talked to Buyo.  He might have just been a cat, ignorant of what I was really saying, but I knew I could at least get things off of my chest.  I laid down on my stomach, facing him and just started saying what was on my mind.

"Oh Buyo.  I wish I had your life.  It's so simple.  My life on the other hand is so complicated.  Should it even be this complicated for a girl my age?  I love Inuyasha.  There I said it.  I love him more than anything and yet I know he can never love me in return.  Why did I have to fall in love with him Buyo?  Could you answer me that?  I guess not."

            Buyo meowed and I smiled a bit.  Poor guy.  He has no idea what I'm complaining about.  

"It's not like there's no one else out there for me.  Houjo is such a sweet boy and he seems to really care for me, though I never really did anything to encourage his feelings.  He's everything a girl could want.  He's caring, smart, a good listener, and all that other stuff, but I just can't make myself feel for him that way I feel for Inuyasha.  There's another guy from Inuyasha's time that is in love with me too.  He's crazy wolf youkai named Kouga.  He's nice enough and everything, but I just don't like him like that especially since he always addresses me as his woman.  Then he goes and tries to pick fights with Inuyasha starting all sorts of problems between Inuyasha and I later."

            I got up and stood like Kouga smirking his smirk.  I pointed at Buyo and tried to impersonate Kouga to the best of my ability.          

"Now look what you've done dog turd.  You can't even protect Kagome while I'm away.  I knew I should have never left my woman with a stupid dog face like you."

            I lay back on my bed and laughed a little petting Buyo on the head.

"That's exactly what he does and for some reason Inuyasha gets angry when Kouga says I'm his woman.  Does that make sense Buyo?  Inuyasha loves Kikyou, but at the same time he acts so possessive of me.  You should have seen his reaction when we first met Miroku.  I think I told you about that lecherous priest."

            I smiled.  Miroku was nice, but he was a real skirt chaser.  I grabbed Buyo's paw the way Miroku grabbed my hand when he asked "the question."  I looked into Buyo's eyes.

"Would you do me the honor of baring my child," I said mimicking the solemn way that Miroku did it.

            Buyo just looked at me like I was crazy.  Maybe he did understand what I was saying.

"You should have seen Inuyasha's face when Miroku did that.  I honestly thought Miroku would die that day.  But I still don't understand why he acts that way.  It's not like he loves me or anything."

            I finished my tea and got up from the bed.

"Well, once again I feel better thanks to you Buyo.  I guess I should get some studying done while I'm still awake."

            Buyo jumped off of my bed and left the room and I sat down at my desk preparing to study for my history exam.  Just as I opened my book I could feel his presence in my room.  He was standing right in the doorway.  Somehow I knew I wouldn't get much studying done tonight.

"You can come in Inuyasha."

            He didn't say anything as he crossed the threshold into my room.  He just sat down on the floor in front of my bed and stared at me.  He's been doing that an awful lot lately.  I turned in my chair so that I was facing him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Sorry," he said as he shifted his gaze.

"You don't need to apologize, I just want to know why.  Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Oh, well uh, you can do what ever you want.  I have to study for a little bit because I…"

"Kagome," he said, interrupting me.

"Huh?"

"About the kiss…"

"It's okay Inuyasha, you don't need to explain anything about it," I said interrupting him, "I know you don't feel like that towards me.  Let's just call it a side effect of the new moon and forget it."

            I gave him a fake smile and he lifted his head giving me an angry glare.  Uh-oh.  What did I do now?

"Why are you trying to avoid the subject?"

"Why shouldn't I?  I don't want false affection Inuyasha.  Your heart doesn't belong to me and don't pretend that it does.  We both know who it is you really love."

"You think you know everything don't you?"

"NANI?"

"You heard me.  Yes, there is a part of me that still loves Kikyou.  She was my first love.  I want to see her rest in peace.  I don't want her to bare the curse of having to live off of the souls of others.  But you're wrong if you think I don't care for you."

"Don't give me that.  You would choose to die with Kikyou in a heartbeat if the chance presented itself and you know it!  You can't act as though you care about me one day and tell Kikyou you'll go to hell with her the next.  Then you act like nothing happened without even considering that what you said and did might have hurt me.  It can't work like that.  You can't have it both ways."    

            I couldn't hold it back anymore.  Tears came flooding out of my eyes and before I knew it I was off my desk chair and in Inuyasha's lap.  What was he trying to do?  I can't take this anymore. 

"Please don't hurt me anymore Inuyasha," I said sobbing.

            He held me like that for a while before grabbing my chin and pulling my gaze up to meet his.  Then I felt his lips on mine, pulling me into a gentle, loving kiss.  When he ended the kiss he held me tight and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome.  I'm sorry I hurt you."  ****


	4. Out in the Open

**I'm so happy with all the positive feedback.  Thank you very much. 

I buried my face in the folds of his kimono and I felt his grip tighten around me, almost like he was afraid of letting go.  He said he was sorry.  I know apologies are hard to come by from Inuyasha, but that really wasn't what I was looking for.  I just wanted to know, once and for all, what his feelings were towards me.  Was I just filling a void left by someone else or did he love me?  Suddenly, his arms loosened around me and I looked up at him.  I must have been a horrible sight after all that crying.  My face was probably stained with tears and my eyes were likely puffy and red.  He wiped the remaining tears from my face and then took one of my hands, holding it tight.

"I heard everything you said to that dumb cat," he said

            I looked up at him and his expression seemed filled with anger.  It scared me a little.  Was he angry because I confessed my love for him or was it something else?  Maybe he was mad because I mentioned Kouga or maybe he thought I was in love with Houjo.  He started talking again, interrupting my speculation.

"Do you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes," I said, but no other words would come out.  I wanted to tell him so much more, but I was at a loss for what to say now.  I looked away from him, scared of what he might say or do.  

"What about that Houjo guy?"

            I almost smiled as I picked up the slightest hint of jealousy in his tone.

"He's just a friend from school.  Whenever he hears that I'm sick, he'll bring some kind of old remedy or something to try to make me feel better.  He's very nice and I think he likes me, but I don't feel the same way towards him.  I'd rather just be his friend."

"And what of Kouga?"

            He had to be kidding right?  Kouga?  I mean I always appreciated his will to protect me, but I never felt anything other that friendship for him.  Besides, who was Inuyasha to interrogate me about my feelings for others?

"What about Kouga?  You think I like him?  Maybe as a friend, but nothing more.  How can you ask me about other boys with such contempt in your tone?  What about you and Kikyou?"

            He gave a heavy, almost frustrated sigh.

"I told you Kagome.  Yes, a part of me still has feelings for Kikyou and even if I never see her again, they may never go away.  I can't rest until she is free from her torment."

            Anger filled my heart.  If he was so in love with Kikyou then why was he even here with me?  Why did he kiss me?   

"You say those things and yet you're here?  Why?  If you love her so much why are you here?  Why are you showing me feelings that you don't even have for me?  I won't be a replacement!"

            I got up abruptly and started to run.  I suddenly had to get away from him, as far away as I could.  I ran down the stairs and out the front door.  I didn't care that I was in my pajamas or that I had no shoes on.  After a while I found myself at the God Tree.

"How symbolic," I thought bitterly as I kicked the tree.  

            I sank to my knees and cried.  Hot tears flowed down my face as I looked up into the night sky.  Soon Inuyasha would be there telling me not to cry and that he hates seeing women cry.  If he hates it so much then why does he insist on making me cry?  As I expected I heard his bare footsteps cautiously approaching.  

"Kagome?"

"Just go away Inuyasha.  Please just leave me alone."

            Of course he didn't leave.  Instead, he knelt down next to me.  Does he enjoy torturing me?        

"Kagome, I don't want you to be upset any more.  I hate seeing you like this."

"I wouldn't be upset if you would just admit what I really am to you.  Admit that I'm just a replacement for someone else.  That's all I want.  Then I'll feel a little better.  I might still be sad, but then I would know the truth.  I just want the truth."

            I looked at him with pleading eyes.  He turned to face me and he put his hands on my arms, holding me in place, probably making sure that I would stay to listen rather than run.

"The truth is Kagome, that you could never be a replacement for Kikyou."

            I closed my eyes tight to hold back the impending wave of tears, but they still managed to leak out.

"You and Kikyou are so different.  Kikyou was a woman surrounded by an aura of sadness and seriousness.  Sadness because she could never be a regular woman and seriousness because of her duties as a miko. She had this ere of beauty and mystery.  I loved her because she befriended me.  She didn't shy away in fear and she helped to open my heart to love again.

            By this time I had slumped down in defeat and listened wordlessly as he continued on about why he loved Kikyou.  My tears stopped falling.  I think I might have run out of tears to cry.  And yet he still continued, unphased.  

"Your different from her.  You may look a little like her, but I could never see you as a replacement.  You've got your own beauty and appeal.  You have such a free spirit and usually wherever you are, happiness isn't far behind.  You've opened a whole new world of feelings to me and you've taught me so much."

            I tilted my head up to see him and his expression was soft and kind.  He took my hands and continued.

"After Kikyou sealed me away, all the old feelings of hatred towards humans came back.  I lost my ability to trust anyone.  Love was the furthest thing from my mind.  

            He cupped my face with his hand, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Then through this journey with you, I learned how to trust and love all over again.  I even have something that's pretty close to a family and it's all because of you.  You trusted me with your life.  You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself.  Most importantly you gave me your love and acceptance.  You showed me that no matter how I looked, whether my youkai blood took over, whether I was human or hanyou, that you could love me for what I was.  You accept me for what I am.  That's why I love you."

            He said it.  He really said it.  I couldn't believe my ears, but when I saw the look in his eyes I knew it was true.  He really did love me.  

"So do you understand?  You're not a replacement.  You've helped to mend my soul in a way no one else could.  Though there is a part of me that still loves Kikyou, if I were given the choice of Hell with Kikyou or life with you, I would choose life with you." 

            After he said that I threw my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me from the ground and carrying me towards the house.

"Now let's get you back inside.  It's too cold for you to be running around out side in that," he said referring to my pajamas.  

            I smiled and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth.  He carried me inside and took me upstairs to my room.  Then he gently put me on my bed, putting the covers over me.

"When do you have that test thing?"

"Monday"

"When's that?"

"Oh, sorry, it's the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, then why don't you rest now and study for it tomorrow."

            He went to my yellow backpack and pulled out the futon I use when I go to his time, but I didn't want him to be so far away now.  I wanted to be close to him, even in my sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm"

"Could you sleep here with me?"

            His eyes went wide and though my room was dark I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.  

"Please Inuyasha?  Besides, I'm cold and I could use a cute doggy like you to keep me warm.

"Nani!  Don't treat me like a dog!"

            That pissed him off.  He stomped over to my bed and shoved me over while getting under the covers.  

"Good boy," I said as I patted him on the head.

"Feh," was his only response as he pulled me toward him.

            I couldn't help but giggle at him.  Same old Inuyasha.  

"Goodnight Inuyasha.  I love you," I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight you silly wench," he said.

            Then he leaned his head toward my ear and whispered, "I love you too."  I nearly died.

**End of Flashback**

            So that's how it all happened.  I finally found out that he loved me.  Maybe Kikyou will always hold a piece of his heart, but I know he loves me too.  I could never ask anything more of him.  I'll love him no matter what he is or what he does.  As I ponder I take a moment to look outside.  Golden rays of sunlight appear on the horizon and the colors of dawn overtake the colors of night in the sky.  Any minute now, Inuyasha will change back to his normal self.  I return my gaze to Inuyasha waiting for the transformation to begin.  His hair turned back to silvery white and his ears returned to the top of his head.  Though I've seen this happen so many times, it still amazes me.  Inuyasha stirred and then opened his golden eyes to the new day.  

"Oi Kagome, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling.

"Feh, stupid wench."

"What did you say!"

            He climbed out of my bed and smirked at me.

"I called you a stupid wench!  Now what do you have to say about that?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"OSUWARI!"

            I watched him plummet to the ground and shook my head.  Perhaps our love was out in the open, but some things will never change. 

THE END 

**All done.  I'm already starting work on another Inuyasha fic called Dog's Den.  I hope to have it up soon.  Thanks for readingJ


End file.
